


A little about Bill

by Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the bio I wrote up for Bill when I first brought him into The Establishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little about Bill

Bill was born on Long Island in 1956, the only boy in a family of five children. His parents divorced when he was 8 and his mother raised Bill and his sisters alone. Other than that he had the "normal" suburban American childhood (whatever that means) and went to SUNY/Famingdale to study criminal justice. After seeing his first play, he caught the acting bug and switched careers after graduation.

Aside from a stint on As the World Turns and a short lived medical series called M.D's, most of Bill's work has been on the big screen. He's a perfect example of a HITG (Hey, it's that guy!), having played any number of secondary roles in a lot of movies. You've undoubtedly seen him in something, even if you don't recognize him. Although Bill is currently filming ABC's new show _Invasion_ in RL, in this arc, he is not involved with that project and is living in London.

Bill's been gay since he knew what it meant, but he's always been very private about his life. He's also been kinky for a good part of his adult life, thanks to an early lover who introduced him to the leather bars. He was trained Old Guard style, which means although he doesn't have a submissive/masochistic bone in his body, he was someone's boy until his Master decided he'd learned enough to be considered a "topman." Ever since Bill earned his leathers, he hasn't once submitted or allowed anyone to do anything more painful to him than the occasional bite or scratch in the middle of sex.

Bill joined the Establishment in 1985 after receiving a substantial inheritance from his grandfather's estate. He's had several contracted submissives, and, in 1992 purchased Terry McMillin off the block at an Establishment auction. Bill and Terry were together for three years, after which Terry used the money he'd earned to return to college for his law degree. Terry now works on the Est's legal staff and remains one of Bill's closest friends.

Bill has never been in what most people consider love. He always cares a great deal for his subs and has always parted on good terms with them at the end of the contracts, but he's never defined his feelings toward them as "love." He's never had any real desire to settle down, preferring to be able to just pack up and take off for his next role or vacation. He finds the idea of gay marriage to be rather amusing, although he respects people who do go through with it.

He came to London in April of 2005 largely on a whim.


End file.
